


Burning Ice

by Sagas



Series: Tales of the Above and Under Worlds [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Bittersweet, Fever, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagas/pseuds/Sagas
Summary: Pre-Holy WarDégel has been taking care of Kardia's condition for a long while, and he's committed to his task for all the good reasons. But reasons change over time, especially when Kardia behaves like his stubborn self, not really accepting to be looked after, at the risk of making things harder for both of them."We all will die at some point, like everybody does. Holy War or not, heart conditions or not… we’re nothing more than tiny specks under that sky outside, and we will die same as we were born. I never wanted to live forever… I just want to live while I’m alive."





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody~
> 
> As stated in the summary, this story is pre-Holy War. To be more specific, it is set two years before the Holy War, around the time when Aspros tried to murder the Grand Pope and take control over the Sanctuary.
> 
> We will list the appearing characters' ages, to avoid being confusing. So, since this takes place two years prior the main events of The Lost Canvas, their current ages are:  
> Degel and Kardia: 20  
> Manigoldo: 23  
> Aspros: 25  
> Sasha: 12 
> 
> We hope you will like it :)  
> please enjoy!

The scorching sun of that season was hard to sustain for Degel, hitting on his too fair skin like burning needles. He stopped under the welcoming shade of an oak tree, and let go of his bag to place it on the grass.

While visiting the nearby village, he had supposed it would have been better to wear his golden cloth before going, to have a shield from the heat… then again, he hadn’t wanted to draw attention, preferring to be mistaken for an average passer-by, not desiring to be addressed as the Aquarius golden saint.

He sighed to himself, retrieving a napkin to wipe his forehead, and blinked with a small twitch when the figure of a young man jumped off a tall branch of that same tree, landing right before him.

«Yo.» The other said, as Degel could recognize him as the Cancer saint. «You look like you’re about to melt in a green puddle.»

«Good morning, Manigoldo.» Aquarius answered, tying his long hair with a lace. «Yes, the heat is straining me. What were you doing on that tree…?»

«Waiting for my turn to join the sparring, but the heat was kind of killing me too.» His comrade answered, dropping sat among the oak roots. «Got to love the big guy here, it makes this scorching hour all the more bearable…» He patted the trunk with a smile, then took a flask from his belt. «Here, drink some.»

Degel smiled back as to thank him, sitting as well. There was a light breeze ruffling the foliage, as that was actually a nice spot to take refugee from the sunrays.

«Let me repay you with this…» Said then, fishing an apple he just bought from his bag. «I hope you like apples.»

«I don’t think there’s something to eat which I dislike, you know.» Manigoldo took it and threw it from hand to hand. «Thanks. And let me tell you that you should wear a hat, in these summer days. There’s this saying, in the place where I was born… during summer, the sun is a lion. And here’s not too far from where I grew up, so I guess it relates.»

«Much less, I should have worn my cloth, or used my cosmo to keep the heat away.» Aquarius answered, taking another apple for himself. «But I left very early in the morning, and didn’t think I would’ve needed it. Seems like I was out there longer than expected.»

He had taken his time to get back mainly because he needed new glassed, and they happened to be harder to find than he thought. And a lot more expensive too, when he had finally managed to get to a proper shop.

«So I guess you didn’t see Alba getting past your House.» The other observed. «He isn’t home. Any idea of where he might be?»

«Albafica…?» Degel blinked out of his thoughts and looked at the other. «But didn’t you know? He’s been sent to a mission by the Grand Pope. I suppose he’ll be away for a while, he departed before sunrise.»

Manigoldo raised an eyebrow and looked at him almost skeptically.

«Sage sent him on a mission, and told me nothing about it.» He muttered after some moments, frowning. «None of them did, in fact. Great, I guess they wanted to keep me out of the thing on purpose. Damn them…»

Aquarius didn’t exactly know how to answer to that, and preferred to keep silent while they both ate their apple, him a lot more slowly than Cancer. Eventually Manigoldo sat up and stretched, tossing the core behind his shoulders.

«Alright.» Said then, still looking somehow annoyed. «I’ll see if I can try to kick Boy Wonder’s ass, now, or maybe wipe the grin off Scorpio’s face. Thank you for the apple.»

As he waved goodbye and moved out of the oak’s shadow, Degel frowned and rose as well, forgetting about his unfinished fruit.

«Wait.» He called, and Cancer turned around.

«Hm…?»

«Is Kardia in the arena right now?» Aquarius asked. «You said…»

«Well, I suppose he’s still there. He was sparring with Aspros before.» Manigoldo answered with a shrug. «I was waiting for my turn, I told you.»

Degel sighed deeply, sinking his face into a palm. He quickly retrieved his bag and moved past his comrade, heading for the arena, and the other went behind him.

«What’s the matter?» He heard him asking. «Do you want to try and kick Aspros’ ass yourself…? You know it to be kind of hard to accomplish.»

«Kardia isn’t absolutely supposed to spar, yesterday he was scorching with fever.» Aquarius answered almost in a hiss. «Most certainly, not with this crazy heat.»

_Hot-headed rascal,_ he thought then, moving even faster. _He’s ending up bedbound for weeks, if he’s lucky._

Manigoldo said nothing to that but kept walking beside him, and it took less than five minutes for them to reach the arena. Being that hour the hottest of the day, no one was around at that moment, except for some trainees which were apparently taking some moments off, shrouded by trees just like Aquarius was doing before. And of course for the Gemini and the Scorpio saints, which were in fact sparring in the arena. Or better…

Degel frowned deeply, realizing that the two weren’t actually sparring. Kardia was laying with his back flat on the dusty ground, and Aspros was over him, keeping him down with a boot placed on his neck.

_What…?_ He couldn’t help thinking, hearing Scorpio’s strained cough. _What’s just happening here?!_

Cancer was the first to react, as he jumped into the field and grabbed Aspros by the collar, pulling him away. Gemini strangely reacted by fighting back, and Manigoldo had to defend from a punch which almost got him under the jaw.

«Stop it, you won. No need to clarify.» The younger said, lifting his hands and standing between the other and Kardia. «What’s gotten into you, Boy Wonder?»

In the meantime, Degel had circled them and crouched beside Kardia, lifting him sat. As he thought, Scorpio was barely conscious and so hot he almost burned to the touch.

«Alright, try to look at me.» He muttered, summoning his icy cold cosmo and enveloping the other. «Kardia, stay with me.»

The scorching Scorpio saint coughed again and blinked through foggy eyes, slightly shaking his head. His heart was racing way to fast to be acceptable, so Degel decided to opt for drastic measures; he called for the Aquarius cloth, and golden comets enveloped him, coming from the Eleventh House. His cosmo rose in a high peak as he pressed the palm against Kardia’s chest, and his comrade gave the faintest sigh of relief, leaning on him.

«I’m…» Degel heard Aspros say, and looked up to see him blinking. «I’m sorry. Is Kardia alright?»

«All fine.» Scorpio groaned, slightly lifting an arm. «And you can be an asshole when you want, mate. I appreciate it.»

«I’m sorry.» Gemini repeated, rubbing a palm on his face. «I’m… I think I should just go.»

«This fucking heat melts our brains, I suppose.» Manigoldo commented in a half voice, and Aquarius spotted him crossing arms on his chest. «Not a good idea to spar at this hour.»

Aspros said nothing to that, and actually looked pretty mortified. Degel kept looking at him with a frown, asking himself what actually came over him; their comrade had always been of the most gentle kind, never displaying such a violent behavior while training, and Aquarius would have never imagined something like that to happen between him and Kardia.

He heard Cancer sigh as soon as the other had left, then saw him turn around to crouch beside a still heavily breathing Scorpio.

«Looks like you had him pretty pissed, man.» Manigoldo commented, and Kardia huffed a smile.

«He’s a fucker behind the angelic look, you know.» He hissed, now pressing Degel’s palm on his own chest. By how tense he was, Aquarius could tell he was in pain. «I was knocking him down for good. Wasn’t it for this damn heart of mine, you would’ve seen _him_ with his ass on the ground, not me.»

Degel scowled and almost glared at him, but decided to save reprimanding for later.

«He’s probably nervous.» He observed, still sending icy waves of cosmo into Kardia’s body. «The Grand Pope stated he will be choosing his successor in a while. Aspros must be under pressure.»

«Sure, in two weeks we’ll know who’s to be Grand Pope after my old man…» Manigoldo commented. «Who’s actually betting on Boy Wonder?»

Degel preferred not to comment on that, telling himself that Pope Sage would have surely chosen wisely on that matter. But something was telling him that it wasn’t for the better, to hope for Aspros to become the next head chief of the Sanctuary… not with the Holy War approaching, considering that Gemini was just five years older than him, and pretty much still inexperienced. And most certainly, not after seeing him pushing it on a sick Scorpio like that.

_It is also your fault,_ he considered while addressing Kardia a scowl, as he and Cancer helped him stand.

He asked Manigoldo to assist him getting Scorpio to the Eleventh House, and only when him and his blue haired comrade were left alone Degel openly glowered, now facing him laying down on his bed.

«What were you actually thinking of doing, sparring under the midday sun…?» He asked in a somber tone, and Kardia huffed.

«I need to learn to keep it under control, icicle.» The other muttered.

«Don’t pull excuses. Yesterday your fever was high.» Aquarius insisted. «Aspros might have overdone things, but you-»

«Don’t go nanny on me.» Scorpio interrupted with a frown. «It’s unasked for, and dumb as fuck. The Holy War won’t take long to begin… if it’s to happen during summer, do you think I will be able to ask my opponents pretty please, to wait for the sun to go down a little…? Because you know, I have a heart condition. It would be very impolite of specters, to fight an opponent which can’t stand the midday sun.»

Degel sighed deeply, lowering his head. He went sitting beside him on the edge of the mattress, knowing that he couldn’t openly object to that… still, to push himself so hard was plain stupid of the other.

«I don’t suppose that risking your life while sparring against a comrade is the best course of action.» He eventually observed, pouring some water into a glass and handing it to him.

«Really, isn’t it…? So I just try my luck, as soon as I spot a specter?» Kardia chuckled roughly and then coughed a little, sitting up to accept the glass. «This is the best course of action, for sure.»

«Weren’t you able to use your _Katakeo_ to keep the temperature low?» He asked back, now in a softer tone. «Your chest was burning up before.»

«I can, yes.» The other drank slowly and then wet his palm, smearing the liquid on the temples. «But you know, I didn’t want to use my needles against… Boy Wonder, as the crab likes to call him. He’s a fucker, I told you, but I don’t think he deserves a flaming nail in the stomach.»

Aquarius sighed once more at the other’s smile, slightly shaking his head. Again he felt like not having much to retort, still he wished to have arguments to properly reproach his comrade. But he lacked words, and eventually Kardia tilted his head with an eyebrow lifted, apparently trying to meet his eyes.

«Why are you giving me that look, now?» He asked, leaning against the bed headboard. «I know I won’t survive the Holy War, Degel. It’s not like I can keep fighting like this for long, my heart just wouldn’t hold it… I can only try to endure, and I actually hope to find some worthy asshole to have my heart bursting properly. That’s the only way it wouldn’t be a complete waste.»

«Stop talking like this.» Aquarius frowned and rose again, putting distance from the bed. «You shouldn’t speak of death while we’re preparing to push it back, and protect Earth from Underworld dwellers. You feel you’re fated to an ill passing… and maybe you’re right, but if you actually run into it, then you will accomplish nothing and die a fool.» He turned around when he was on the doorframe, realizing his tone had been a lot colder than intended. «Now try to rest, you strained yourself even too much. I’ll be checking on you in a while.»

Without waiting for an answer he moved out, leaving the door open, and he didn’t hear a reply if there was one.

 

Trying to get up from that bed, Kardia had to stifle a groan into his palm, supporting on the nightstand with the free arm.

What was making his head throb and spin was probably a heat stroke, more than his heart condition. He had been sparring in the open sun for hours, and not only with Aspros… but about that, he had opted not to tell Degel.

He knew his friend’s concerns were genuine, and most of all due to the Aquarius saint’s own caring nature. Still, Kardia couldn’t bear the idea of falling sick in the middle of a real war, one where he couldn’t afford skipping a fight because of a fever. He was aware to be meant to die soon, as soon as his faulty heart would’ve ultimately given out… Holy War or not, he didn’t have much to live and was perfectly fine with that. To him, it already felt like he was living on borrowed time, ever since being diagnosed with that illness.

He turned towards the open door, the one Degel took less than an hour before. Leaning with a hand on the wall, Kardia went around looking for him, and ultimately spotted his back bent over the kitchen counter. Before he could say anything, Aquarius turned around and they found themselves looking at each other, while Kardia noticed that the other had a plate with apple slices on it.

«I bought them this morning.» Degel said after some moments of silence, nodding towards a basket of unpeeled fruit.

«May I…?» He answered, entering the kitchen with the steadiest pace he could manage.

He didn’t want for an answer and let himself fall sat on a chair, keeping a sigh of relief. Standing on two legs was becoming too hard for his tastes.

«Please do.» The other said, sitting not far from him. «Those shed were for you, actually.»

The plate was pushed towards him, and Kardia nodded, taking a slice.

Degel retrieved his glasses and a book and opened it, apparently not paying attention to what the other was doing, while Scorpio glanced at him from time to time. His comrade’s expression was almost forcefully plain by now, and he sighed to himself, pressing fingers on his chest to ease the stinging.

«Look…» Kardia said after a while, eyeing the empty plate before him. «I realize this can be exasperating for you. Taking care of me, I mean… I don’t know when it started to be like this, because at the beginning, you only used to lower my temperature when needed. Now I get that you strain to keep me safe, and that seeing me sick burdens you.» He sighed a little, as the other lifted his eyes from the pages. «What I want you to understand is that I’m not your responsibility. First of all because I’m a golden saint as well, and second, because I don’t want my choices to be a weight on your shoulders. What I decide to do with the time I have left isn’t something that should be of your concern… not because I’m not grateful for what you do, but because I don’t like to be the reason why there’s that frown on your face.»

Degel sighed, placing the open book on the table and taking off his glasses. Scorpio realized that the frame was different from the one he recalled.

«I know.» He answered, now absentmindedly cleaning the lens. «I shouldn’t have spoken like that before. You’re right, you’re not my responsibility.»

«Exactly.» Kardia frowned vaguely, not expecting that kind of answer. «So, can I hope you will stop worrying for me?»

Aquarius’ greenish eyes rose into his.

«As far as I’m concerned, you can hope for anything you want.»

«Degel…» He almost huffed, rubbing his forehead with a palm. «You don’t get my point. I don’t-»

«Allow me to enlighten that _you_ don’t probably get the point, Kardia.» Degel interrupted in a fairly cold tone. «I understand your frustration. And I realize I’m no one to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do with your life, as I’m no one to scold or reproach you. You never asked for me to help or take care of you, I did everything by my own initiative… so, I can promise you that I won’t ever try and talk you into a more considerate approach towards yourself, not ever again.» Aquarius rose from the table, taking both the book and the glasses with him. «Still, you can’t demand of me not to worry for you. You can decide what to do with your own life… not with mine. Such as it is, I will keep taking care of you, as long as I possibly can. Or as long as you allow me to.»

Right after that he went away again, moving at a quite fast pace, and Scorpio huffed while leaning against the wall with a shoulder.

Left alone again, he realized he wouldn’t have known how to reply, even if his comrade had been still sitting there. Frustration rose, and Kardia could feel his heart painfully aching again, cursing under his breath; he never cared about dying, living to the fullest had been his sole worry since diagnosed with that condition… straining to keep safe was useless, since he would’ve died painfully anyway, probably a lot sooner if not for Degel’s freezing cosmo, keeping his temperature low when needed.

But apparently, his comrade cared a lot more than him. And it was all the more frustrating, to think that his weakness was burdening another person. Kardia had left his home, his friends and his relatives exactly because of that, because he never wanted to be a burden for those around him. Being a saint he thought that the problem was solved, since he was surrounded by other warriors, people who knew that life was fleeting and wouldn’t fuss over him being weakened by his condition.

_Seems like I was fucking wrong,_ he hissed to himself, rising again.

He wanted to get back to his place, but moving from the Eleventh to the Eight House under the summer sun wasn’t a good idea, if he wanted to avoid fainting on the stairs. He needed to wait for the evening to come, before moving.

He opted to lie down on a couch, not wanting to occupy the other’s bed any further, and sighed slowly while leaning his nape on the cushion.

_This sucks._ He thought again with a frown, closing his eyes. _And damn him, he wasn’t supposed to find me in the arena today. Or better, he’s supposed to mind his own fucking business._

He woke up shivering from head to toe, gasping for air and clutching something between the fingers. After some moments of confusion, he realized it was Aquarius’ hand. Another hand was pressed on his forehead, as his comrade was sitting right beside him, bending over his frame.

Frowning, Kardia tried saying something but a long shiver prevented him, and he almost asked the other to take those icy fingers off him.

«Your temperature is extremely high.» He heard Degel saying softly. «It’s alright, now we’ll get to cool it down. Don’t be afraid.»

_I’m not afraid,_ he thought with another shiver, closing his eyes again. _You are._

He realized he was still holding on the other’s hand, and after a moment, that he was lying on a bed again. Degel must have carried him there or so it seemed. He kept eyes closed and tried to relax, hoping to fall asleep again, but his chest was crossed by a sudden burst of pain.

He kept a sharp moan between clenched teeth, jolting his other hand there; a cold palm moved it away and pressed, and after long minutes the aching lessened, having him sighing in relief between the heavy breathings.

_What if I actually die here?_ He thought again, clutching Degel’s hand once more. _What if I go away in the Eleventh House, without ever having accomplished anything with this life of mine…?_

«It’s alright.» He heard Degel saying softly again. «I’m here. I’m not letting you go.»

At those words, Kardia wondered if the other was suddenly able to read people’s mind. Then he realized he had actually said all of that out loud, as he happened to be somehow delirious when his fever was too high.

«Fuck you.» He hissed, almost sinking nails into Aquarius’ hand. «And fuck myself too.»

He wished the other to knock his head very hard, just to prevent him from saying weird things unintentionally, but opted for swallowing hard and trying to focus on keeping silent. It took a distressing long while for the shivering to subside, and eventually he was so tired he felt like having trained non-stop for days.

The pressing on his chest eased in a slow, circling motion, and there Kardia realized to be bare chested, wondering why he didn’t acknowledge it before.

«This is happening because you strained yourself, while being still feverish from yesterday.» The other spoke after a while. «And also because you had to control yourself, while sparring with Aspros. Your cosmo is burning hot, and when you try hard to contain it, your heart suffers. Adding it to the burning summer sun, it was particularly straining.»

«I figured…» He whispered, feeling a touch on his forehead. It was a piece of fabric of some sort, probably intended to wipe his sweat. «I thought… I supposed it was better, trying to keep it under control. Seems like I screwed up big time.»

«It’s okay…» There was a shifting on his left, and Kardia opened an eye to see the other moving. The room was pretty dark, he realized, so it was probably evening already. «You only need to rest now.»

Without thinking about it, he reached for Degel’s arm and clasped fingers around his wrist, having him turn around.

«Stay, you damn icicle.» He almost hissed then, pulling him. «Where do you think you’re going…? Don’t you dare walk away like you did before.»

Aquarius moved again, but this time to lie down next to him. His hand went back on Kardia’s chest, and Scorpio closed his eyes with another long sigh, glad that the other had opted to say nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> To clarify some facts, here we have a couple of notes~
> 
> About Kardia's heart condition: we figured that our dearest Scorpio took some time to learn how to deal with his "little problem", and at this point, he still had more than an issue to figure out. For example, that of summer heat - being his condition related to body heat (and overly fast beating of his heart), it was probably harder for him during summertime, while in winter everything went a lot more smoothly.  
> Right now, he hasn't decided yet how to behave with his heart racing too fast and his burning cosmo, and was basically straining himself to find a suitable solution, much to Degel's dismay.
> 
> To quote Manigoldo: "There’s this saying, in the place where I was born… during summer, the sun is a lion."  
> We all know our dearest Cancer to be hailed from Italy, and specifically, from Sicily. "The sun is a lion" is the literal translation of a real Sicilian saying, which goes pretty much "il sole è leone", also shortened in "solleone". Meaning that during summer, the sun hammers down very much strongly.
> 
> Note that this story can also be read as a spin-off of Loose Ends, our fanfiction currently on update [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782614/chapters/34191735), if you're interested (but it can be freely read without knowing the "main" story). 
> 
> And that's it! We hoped you liked it ♥


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody~  
> We deeply thank Callie and Anna for their beautiful comments. Thank you girls, you gave us motivation to post this chapter ♥  
> Hugs to you and to those who left kudos!
> 
> No additional notes for now, so please enjoy :)

 

«Do you mind cooling it a little…?»

Degel nodded and complied to his comrade’s request, using his cosmo to lower the beer’s temperature. Manigoldo brought the mug to his mouth and then gave a content sigh, pointing him with a finger.

«This is one damn useful move you have, especially when it’s summertime.» He said, after almost emptying his share. «So, how’s the big bad Scorpio? I went through his house and found it empty, so I guessed he must be still under your care.»

«You guessed right.» Aquarius answered, glancing in the direction of his bedroom, where Kardia was currently resting. «He’s feeling better. He needed to be looked after, his fever peaked very high from time to time»

Cancer glanced in that same direction, tapping fingers on the kitchen table.

«And by your face, I can tell you spent your whole night on this.» Said then, and Degel sighed to himself. «I’m glad I brought you some supplies. You look like you could use a warm meal.»

«It’s very considerate of you.» He answered, supposing to be looking pretty weary, after using his cosmo so measuredly for all night long. «Thanks a lot. I will surely tell Kardia you visited to check on him.»

«Hm…» Manigoldo took another swig and shrugged, placing the mug back on the table. «Maybe it’s better if you don’t, you know? Kardia doesn’t really like to know that people worry for him. And you might tell him that I dropped by just because I’m one hyperactive jerk who can’t stick to his own damn business, but he’d still be pissed. Believe me.»

Aquarius had to vaguely smile, thinking that it was so very much true indeed.

«Did you happen to talk about it with him…?» He inquired, taking a sip of his beer as well.

«Nah, it’s just something I would do myself, I suppose…» Cancer answered, pouring more for both of them. «He’s one damn ass, the big bad Scorpio. And a lucky one too, having a friend like you, since he’s pretty much gotten under your skin.»

Degel blinked a little to that, not knowing how to answer.

At first, helping Kardia to deal with his heart condition felt only like duty; an obligation he was glad to oblige, for helping a fellow comrade in need wasn’t something he ever felt pressured to do. But then again, things weren’t exactly like that anymore. And he had quite stated it with Kardia himself, the day before.

«I guess it’s a hard task, to have him accept your nursing…» The other went on. «But you strike me as the most patient guy ever. Unlike him, which is a-»

«I can hear you, you fucking shrimp!» Kardia’s voice came unexpectedly from the other room, and Degel almost twitched hearing it. But in fact it wasn’t strange, since he had left all the doors open from there to the bedroom. «Do you mind badmouthing me some more…?»

«Of course!» Manigoldo almost yelled, now smirking. «I can very well go on saying that you’re one brash idiot, with a huge swiftlet nest in place of hair!»

«Screw you, crab cake!» Came Scorpio’s reply, and Degel rolled up his eyes but had to smile, since apparently Kardia was finally feeling better. «Help me out of this bed and I’ll teach you how to phrase an insult!»

Cancer chuckled and rose from the chair, glancing towards Aquarius.

«Can he leave the bed? He’s confined there if you say so.»

«He needs to eat something.» Degel answered, getting up as well. «But it’s better if he lays down for a while longer. We can join him.»

He retrieved a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread, and they both reached the bedchamber.

«But look at you, you seem freshly out of laundry wash.» Manigoldo commented upon facing a sitting up Kardia. «Meaning that you’re more of a mess than usual.»

As Scorpio answered in his usual polite fashion, accepting the tray, Degel took a chair and went sitting there, trying to scan his comrade’s features. Kardia looked indeed disheveled and very pale, but it was clear that his fever got definitely down. He ate everything with no complaints, and by how he moved and spoke, Degel had the impression that his chest wasn’t aching anymore, which he felt relieved to acknowledge.

The other two went on bickering for a while, and eventually he dozed off on that chair, realizing it only when he heard the sound of a door clicking. He blinked and looked around, seeing that Manigoldo wasn’t there anymore, and Kardia appeared to be mindlessly playing with Aquarius’ old pair of glasses, the broken ones. The empty bowl was now on the nightstand.

«Why don’t you sleep for a while, icicle?» Degel heard him say. «I mean some proper sleep, not like, napping on a chair. I’m fine, you can allow yourself.»

«I suppose I should.» He answered, getting up while rubbing fingers on his eyes. «Please, stay in bed a little more.»

He checked to see if there was enough water for him on the nightstand, then moved towards the door, supposing that half an hour of rest would have done him good.

«Where are you going now?» He heard Kardia ask, as he was about to exit. «Your bed’s right here, you know.»

«It’s fine, I can use the couch. You stay there.»

«There’s enough room for both.» Scorpio gave a half smile, patting the mattress on his right. «I know I’ve been sweating, but I suppose you don’t really mind.»

«Do I?» Degel smiled back, crossing arms on his chest.

He supposed that his comrade wanted company, and opted not to remark it but just went there to lie down next to him. He turned on the other side, almost immediately feeling like drifting into slumber, and was right about to fall asleep when felt a light touch on his hair.

«You know, icicle…» He heard the other mutter, has his long green strands were being vaguely pulled. «You’re the most tolerant person ever, I swear… and I’m sorry if I am kind of an ass.»

«Hm…?» He answered with a frown, trying to process the meaning of what Kardia had just said. «I’m glad you’re feeling better.»

«Yes, I’m all fine. You were right, you see… like almost usual.»

Degel thought about nodding, but wasn’t sure if he actually did it for real or just in his head.

 

He woke up with a shiver, blinking in the dim light of the moon.

He realized that it was night, as he had slept for a lot more than half an hour. Then that the window was open, allowing a small, cold breeze to come in, and then again that Kardia was out there on the balcony, leaning on the balustrade. From there, turning around on his bed, Degel could see his long blue locks waver in the soft wind.

He sat up and rubbed on his eyes, keeping a yawn, then rose and approached his comrade. Kardia was still bare chested, apparently unbothered by the nightly temperature drop.

«Good morning to you.» Scorpio muttered, still facing the display of the Sanctuary seen from the Eleventh House. «Or good night… not sure what to call it, when one wakes up when the sun’s still down.»

«Were you restless?» Degel asked, leaning on the balustrade as well.

«I kind of slept for the whole day or something, so yes, I was sick of laying down.»

Aquarius just nodded and peeked at his friend’s features, finding a frown on his forehead, but opted to stay silent; he supposed that anything he could say wouldn’t have sounded fitting, then he thought that maybe Kardia wanted some time to stay by himself, and he was preventing him.

And he was still wondering if it was the case to leave the room when Scorpio sighed, moving his hand to slightly brush Aquarius’ arm.

«I’m sorry.» He said, and Degel blinked and looked at him again. «I’m sorry to be a burden for you. I know what you’re about to say, that I’m not a burden and the likes of this, but please save it. I know I’m hard to tolerate, and I don’t even want to imagine how hard it must be, to care for someone which doesn’t want to be cared for. Must feel like trying to count the grains of sand on a seashore.»

«Kardia…» Degel began with a sigh. «It’s not-»

«Really, do save it.» The other interrupted, almost huffing. «That crab cake is right. I’m lucky. Wasn’t it for you, I would’ve probably ended up dead after one of my various attempts to prove myself that I could do it just fine… like yesterday, to list one. But you kept me here, and I would be lost without you… I hate to say this, you know? The last thing I wanted was to be dependent on someone else because of this heart of mine, to make others suffer for something happening to me. Still, what good would it do to anyone, to deny it…?»

He had paused with a deeper frown, and Aquarius kept looking at him, trying to find something to say which didn’t sound stupid or misunderstandable. He suddenly felt guilty for having spoken so harshly, the day before… after all, the one suffering with a heart condition, destined to die young and suffering was Kardia, not him. And it just was extremely wrong to have taken it out on him.

«I…» He begun, looking down with a wince, but then he didn’t know how to phrase it.

_I wish there was something I could do,_ he thought then, unable to finish the sentence. _Something to heal you. To take this pain away from you._

«I’m sorry.» Kardia repeated after some moments of silence. «I really am. Both because I can really be an ass, at times, and because I know I’m the reason for that frown on your face. And I realize I can do nothing about it… except maybe trying to be less of an idiot.»

«You shouldn’t excuse yourself over anything.» Degel answered softly, still looking down. «You’re right when you say that you can do whatever you want with your life. It was wrong of me to blame you. I’m truly no one to judge, and no one to tell you how to treat yourself… so please, don’t really mind me. Just know that whatever happens, I will always be here to help you. Every time you need me.»

_This is all I can do,_ he thought again, and heard Kardia sigh after some more moments of silence.

«I know.» Scorpio said, slightly turning towards him. «I know you’re here for me… just how many times have you proven it to me? I told you, I’m lucky. I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve you in my life, but here you are, foiling my attempts to be a carefree idiotic loner. Seems like my estimation was wrong, when I thought I’d be by myself for what was left of my time.»

Kardia was now smiling, and Aquarius tried to smile back.

«It’s just my duty to help a comrade in need.» He answered out of habit, and the other rolled up his eyes with a snicker.

«Yeah, you told me already. Of course it is.» Said then, stepping closer to him. «You’re such a zealous saint indeed, always eager to help all your comrades in need.»

Degel had to blink for a moment, both at the other’s current closeness and at his clearly ironic tone.

«Are you trying to tease me over something, now…?»

«Who, me?» Scorpio chuckled again. «I’d never do that. I was just pointing out that perhaps, your dedication could be a personal matter, and not just depending on your duties as a golden saint. But I might very well be completely off track.»

He opened his mouth to answer, then couldn’t find anything to say and closed it, crossing arms on his chest as he cleared his throat.

«You know I care.» He eventually said, looking away. «It would be plain stupid to deny, as you said before.»

«Of course I know, icicle… I told you, remember? I’m one lucky guy.»

_Lucky…_ Degel frowned again, almost shaking his head. _You’re born with this illness, and you consider yourself lucky?_

«Wasn’t it for you, I wouldn’t have reached twenty. I told you this as well.» Kardia resumed. «But it amazes me how you can be so tolerant.»

«This is…» He eventually said, still looking away. «This is… the least I can do. For a friend.»

He wondered how was it, that he was feeling somehow embarrassed at the moment. There was nothing to be embarrassed for, most certainly not in that situation. He supposed it was Scorpio’s tone, or maybe his current, strange nearness, since they were so close that his clothes were almost brushing Kardia’s bare chest. But then again, they had been even much closer, especially when Degel would lie down next to him, pressing their bodies together as to soothe the other’s heat.

He blinked, feeling a touch on his neck, and realized that Scorpio had lifted a hand and was stroking him there, right under the jawline. He blinked again, then raised his eyes and found himself looking straight into those of the other, and he nearly stepped back.

«Kardia…?» He called in a soft tone, realizing that his comrade was leaning even closer, tilting his head.

«This is the least I can do,» Scorpio whispered, almost on his lips. «to thank you.»

Degel held his breath, feeling the contact of the other’s mouth on his own. Kardia’s arms slid around him, one hand on the small of his back and the other cupping his nape, as his lips opened up and deepened the contact, enough to have him tilt his head too.

For some reasons, Aquarius’ mind sent him the image of when he had done that same thing with Seraphina when they had last seen each other, reminding him how well her body fitted into his arms as he held her. Right now it was the same with Kardia, except the roles were exchanged; it was Degel’s frame which snugged between the other’s arms and against his chest, somewhat arched to reach his slightly taller height.

When the other pulled off, Degel realized he was breathing a little more quickly, both hands now placed at the sides of Kardia’s neck. And that he had given back the kiss, without even thinking about it.

He held his breath again, now stepping back, and slightly widening his eyes. Now, of all the things in the world, that wasn’t something they should have ever been supposed to…

«Degel…» The other called, moving forward, and he withdrawn again. «Degel, the balustrade is right behind you, and if you make another step you risk falling down.»

Aquarius blinked once more and peaked behind his shoulders, realizing that the other was right. Then he sighed deeply, sinking his forehead into a palm.

«Just… just what were you thinking of doing?» He asked in a hiss or almost, and spotted Kardia shrugging vaguely.

«The same thing you were doing, since you kissed me back.»

He glared and opened his mouth to retort, but then again, he had actually kissed back. He just pointed an accusing finger at the other, sending him an indignant look, then shook his head and rushed inside.

His wrist was clasped and held, and Kardia pulled him back making him twitch and almost yelp, as Degel found himself pressed against his chest once more.

«Don’t run away.» He heard him say, as Scorpio wrapped his arms around him, holding tight. «Just tell me if you don’t want to. You can tell me to get the fuck away from you and don’t touch you, or you can call me a degenerate, if you like. But please, _talk_. Don’t just run away like you always do… talk to me. Do this for me.»

«Kardia, please…» He frowned, hiding in the other’s neck. «We… we just can’t. We are…»

_Saints,_ he thought, now biting on his own tongue. _We aren’t supposed to be like that._

It was forbidden to entertain that kind of relationship, for the sacred warriors of Athena. They had to refrain from the commoners’ feelings and bonding, to avoid confusing sentiment with duty. They would have fought a Holy War, beginning in a short while now… maybe a year, maybe some more, but still closely approaching. They would have fought to protect the people, they couldn’t risk having their feelings hold them back when taking crucial decisions.

_“I know I won’t survive the Holy War, Degel.”_ Kardia had said so, just the day before, and Degel painfully knew it was true. _“What if I die without having ever accomplished anything, with this life of mine…?”_

«I know.» Scorpio said softly after some moments. «I know what you’re thinking about… and you’re right. As always.» He paused, and Degel breathed slowly in and out, still remaining snuggled there. The other didn’t let go, and kept holding him like that. «We can’t. But let’s say… if we could. If we could just embrace each other… would you do it? Would you allow me to kiss you, and to show you how lucky I feel to have met you, of all the people I could find in this life of mine…?»

Aquarius clenched his jaw and swallowed a little hard, pressing the forehead on his comrade’s shoulder. Then he lifted arms and took Kardia’s face on both sides, raising his head and looking at him directly.

He eventually answered by leaning in and kissing him abruptly, then grabbing on his hair as to force him close like that. Kardia responded by sliding an arm on his waist and stepping forward, at the point that Degel found himself pressed against the wall of his bedroom.

«For how long have you been wanting me…?» He heard Scorpio hiss after breaking the kiss, as his hand slid under the fabric of Aquarius’ trousers. «How many times have you touched me as a friend, without ever desiring more?»

«Just as long as you did.» He breathed out, pulling on his hair again to kiss the line of his neck. «And I-» He stopped to gasp a little, feeling friction between their waists. «I’ve always… touched you as a friend. I could never take advantage…»

Kardia shut his sentence by kissing him, and he had to moan between his lips as Scorpio’s hand reached for his crotch, and long fingers tightened around him. He begun rocking his hips to increase friction, lifting a leg to give the other more space, and moaned again when the kiss broke.

«You were just waiting for me to kiss you.» Scorpio muttered against his ear, lips brushing on the shell. «Tell me that you were.»

«Yes.» Degel sighed, wrapping an arm around his neck. «I was.»

«Why didn’t you do it yourself, you damn icicle…» The tone of the other was husky but had a slight amused note. «You kept me wondering if I was just imagining things, all the time I caught you looking at me, while you thought I was sleeping.»

«Wh-» Aquarius turned to send him a widened look. «I never-»

Another kiss silenced him, having his nape pressed against the wall, and his leg was lifted even more by Kardia’s hand, which grabbed it under the knee. Feeling extremely exposed, Degel moaned again and realized he wasn’t far from finishing, having the stimulation never ceased and now getting stronger.

Not long after he felt his face flushing completely, and held his breath while instinctively keeping his voice down, concluding with a twitch of his waist. He breathed heavily as his leg was lowered, and Kardia softly began kissing both his cheeks.

«You’re terrible.» Aquarius whispered, mindlessly stroking the other’s hair and keeping eyes closed. «You say I never speak and I walk away on conversations… but it’s not like you allow me to talk.»

«We both have our flaws, I suppose.» Came the other’s soft tone, and Degel could feel that he was understandably still aroused.

He opened his eyes and found Scorpio’s face reddened as well. He caressed its lines, sliding thumbs on the curve of his brow, then down on the cheekbones, and eventually leaned in to kiss him.

Kardia held his waist and moved backwards, and Degel allowed himself to be dragged on the bed and on his lap, as they resumed kissing in the process.

He actually ended up thinking about how long he had been wondering how it would be, to feel his comrade’s hands on his skin. How their mouths would fit each other. And finding it strange, since he had never even thought about doing this kind of things with another man… but eventually he had dismissed those considerations, since they were both saints, and it wasn’t like him to have such thoughts upon a comrade. It was inappropriate and wrong, and he had tried to shut down that part of himself which suggested that he wasn’t helping Kardia just because of duty. Not anymore.

«I’ve been wanting you for a while.» He admitted, caressing the other’s chest with both palms. «I don’t know exactly for how long. I began wanting you when it was too late, that’s for sure.»

«Too late…?» Kardia tugged at the edges of his shirt and then lifted it, having him take it off. «Too late for what?»

«To pretend.» Degel answered, taking the other’s wrist and placing the palm on his own cheek. «To behave as if you were… only a comrade.»

«Well…» The other caressed his cheek, lifting the free hand to do the same on both sides. «I must say I’ve been wanting you from the very beginning. Ever since I saw you for the first time… I’ve always thought that you were a such strange, beautiful creature. Something otherworldly and so graceful I could never approach, and stain with these hands of mine.» He smiled at Degel’s now widened eyes. «Then, the first time you had _your_ hands on me, it didn’t even feel real. Do you remember how much feverish I was…?»

«I… do.» He answered, trying not to look down, and feeling even more flushed than before.

«That time, I thought I was done for good. It had been some years since your teacher gave me his blood, and I was sure I had reached my limit.» Kardia went on, trailing a hand down and caressing his chest with the fingertips. «This happened four years ago, I guess… I had fainted in the middle of a sermon by the Grand Pope. You took care of me… it feels like it’s past a lifetime, doesn’t it? I remember your cold hands here and there…» His wrists were taken and palms both pressed on Scorpio’s chest, one at the base of his neck and the other where his heart pounded. It was beating fast now, a little too fast to be normal, but Degel knew that pulse and he recognized it not to be worrying. «And I remember you telling me that it would’ve been alright. That I would’ve made it. And you know what… I believed you. You were right. You’re always right.»

«Kardia…» He called softly, moving closer to rest their foreheads together. «I wish… I wish I could take all this pain away from you. I wish I could tell you that we will survive the Holy War, and we’ll keep protecting Earth together for the centuries to come. But I can just… try.»

The other caressed both his arms up to the shoulders, then his neck, and eventually sunk his fingers into Degel’s long hair, pressing their brows against each other.

«You silly.» He whispered then, blowing on his lips. «I would never want to live forever. It wouldn’t do any good to this world, to have me around more than necessary.»

«It would do good to _me_.» He retorted between clenched teeth. «I don’t… I don’t want you to die.»

«I don’t want to die either.» Kardia was frowning now, and his fingers tightened on Aquarius’ hair. «I want to live. I told the same thing to your teacher, when I met him as a child… but I don’t want to live forever. We all will die at some point, like everybody does. Holy War or not, heart conditions or not… we’re nothing more than tiny specks under that sky outside, and we will die same as we were born. I never wanted to live forever… I just want to live while I’m alive.»

Aquarius swallowed hard and nodded, realizing that he had been bottling up feelings for too long. Doing it every time their conversations would touch that soft spot, as Degel had been walking away on his friend, not wanting to hear it; he never wanted to hear it, to hear Kardia speak about death as if it was such a normal, familiar thing, as he was already accustomed to it and wasn’t scared.

But he knew him to be scared. He knew him to be playing strong, but deep down, when his barriers fell and he was shivering on his bed with excruciating pain crossing his chest, Degel could see that he was scared.

«When we will be dead,» Kardia said after a while, and he realized they had been holding each other like that long enough for him to lose track of time. «our souls will leave this plain, for wherever they might go. It won’t be the end, Degel. It will just be different from now… who knows, maybe we will rejoin our stars, up there. Be still tiny specks, but so high that we can watch everything from above. And laugh at those which will follow, and struggle for the same trivial things we’re fretting upon now…» He paused, cupping Aquarius’ cheek with a palm. «Like that of being golden saints, sitting on a bed half naked, asking each other if it would be right or wrong to embrace each other.»

Degel had to vaguely smile at that, nodding.

«For it to be wrong, then it’s wrong and you know it.» Said then, lifting his head. «What matters the most is how much we care about it being wrong.»

«You heard me before.» The other moved to have him lie down on the mattress, then shifted to sit on his lap. «I want to live while I’m alive. And I want you. I want you now.»

«I want you too.» He answered, closing his eyes in a shiver as Kardia began placing wet kisses on his skin, going down from his chest to his navel. «And I want you now too.»

He spread his legs enough to allow the other to remove his trousers, already feeling heated once more, and anticipating to feel his touch on the skin again. Then he opened his eyes, realizing that Kardia was somewhat hesitating, and found him looking down with a slight smile.

Degel raised on his elbows and opened his mouth to speak, but the other pressed a palm on his chest and had him lie flat on the bed.

«Just stay down and allow me.» Said then, and Aquarius blinked, having his leg lifted again by Kardia’s hand.

He felt very much exposed again, being now also completely naked, but he just blinked and slightly turned around, as a palm begun pressing just below his belly.

«You… have you been…» He began, looking towards the wall. «Have you been with… other men before…?»

«I’m not an icicle like you.» Scorpio answered, clearly smiling by how his voice had sounded. «So the answer is yes. Let me do the work and just enjoy.»

Degel blinked and pressed his lips together, and after some moments, he felt something pressing against his entrance. His eyes got wide and he looked down, but twitched as a finger went inside him, having him gasp for air; he realized Kardia must have moistened it somehow, since it slid without much resistance.

«Are you sure it works like this?» He asked, and the other snickered with a nod.

«Finally there’s something I can do which you can’t.» Scorpio commented then. «It feels good to know that you don’t excel at just every damn thing in the world, Degel.»

«This is preposterous even just to phrase…» Aquarius muttered, trying to spread his legs wider. «But I suppose you need to loosen up my muscles, otherwise it would be painful for both of us.»

«And here we have one clever boy.» Kardia chuckled again, and he had to hold his breath for another finger went in. «You got this all by yourself. Let me praise you some more.»

Scorpio moved closer and placed Degel’s raised leg on his shoulder, now using the free hand to stroke him. Aquarius gasped for air, feeling those fingers almost burn inside him, and his waist knotting at the stimulation.

He arched with a moan, not having expected it to be so intense. The other frowned and gave a short sigh, clearly keeping a hold on himself, and his fingers spread wide making him twitch again.

«Kardia…» He called, feeling it not strong enough to allow him satisfaction. «Just… just take me.»

«Yes…» Scorpio answered in a low tone, but didn’t stop. «In a moment.»

All of a sudden, Degel felt as if something had just triggered inside him, making him arch whole and moan a lot more loudly than before. He tried to catch his breath, feeling his waist quiver, and moaned again when the same thing happened, having him shake his head.

«Kardia!» He called once more, knowing to have had an almost pleading tone.

He wrapped his free leg around the other’s waist and pushed himself forward, as to silently ask him to comply, and finally the fingers were removed. Kardia unlaced his trousers almost hurriedly and pushed inside him with a single thrust, making him whimper through clenched teeth, but he couldn’t care less for a little pain right now. He just nodded, clasping the bedsheets with both hands and trying to give back the movement, letting his voice loose.

He could never imagine it to be so extremely hot and whelming, to feel the other moving inside him. He called out his name again, reaching for his hand which was clutched and held strongly, as Degel shut off thoughts and just gave in to the embrace, letting his friend complete control over him. He was lifted up when feeling close to the conclusion, finding himself sat on the other’s lap with shoulders pressed against the wall, and at that point, he realized how terribly scorching Kardia’s body was.

Instinctively he pressed a palm on his chest, summoning his freezing cosmo and sending it right into him, and managed to feel surprised to hear him moan.

Kardia grabbed his nape and kissed him almost forcefully, and Degel sunk nails into his back while keeping his cosmo on a peak as best as he could, tensing up as he sensed it merge and blend with Scorpio’s burning aura. He felt the other finishing inside him and arched with a choked whimper, concluding a moment after, and falling forward on Kardia’s chest while still holding onto him.

When he managed to catch his breath, they both were still snuggled into each other’s arms, and Aquarius could feel his friend’s heart beating through his own chest. He lifted his head and just kissed him, uncaring at the fact that they both didn’t have much air in the lungs, and Kardia gave it back a lot more softly than he expected.

«Do you think our predecessors are frowning at us, from up there in the stars?» Scorpio asked after a while, brushing their cheeks together.

«I don’t care.» Degel answered, wrapping both arms around his neck. «It’s morning already. They can’t see us anymore.»

His friend chuckled and he could feel him nodding.

«We can keep this a onetime thing…» Kardia commented then, caressing his hair. «And not having it happen anymore. I feel glad to have had you even just once, so if you want to stick to the rules, I-»

Aquarius lifted his head and shut him with a kiss, hearing him give a surprised protest between his lips.

«Let’s just go have some breakfast.» Degel said then, brushing away blue locks from Scorpio’s sweaty forehead. «And then you should wash.»

«Allow me to tell you that you aren’t any cleaner than me, at the moment.» The other retorted with a half smile. «You smell like a hot-headed rascal, such as I am.»

«I can give you that.» He smiled back, rubbing their noses together. «Just for this once.»

«Just for this once.» Kardia repeated on his lips, then kissed him softly again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)
> 
> We hope you liked how we portrayed Degel and Kardia's getting close together. This chapter was very hard to write, especially because we speculated that Kardia was Degel's first time, talking about a male partner, so he had to be not quite confident with what to do exactly. Nonetheless, it was very fun to try ^^
> 
> A little note on Kardia's quote: "Must feel like trying to count the grains of sand on a seashore". This was a real saying in ancient Greece, indicating a task which is very frustrating and almost impossible to accomplish.   
> Since it's nowhere stated what is Kardia's original country, we speculated that he hailed from Greece (also because his name is clearly of greek root, as "kardia", in ancient Greek, lyterally means "heart"). So then, we thought it was fitting for him to use a proper Greek saying.
> 
> Hugs and kisses to everybody, again we hope you liked the chapter ♥


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Here we have the last chapter of this small story. We wanted to thank Aledono and everybody who commented, supporting us while publishing, and a hug also to those who left kudos ♥
> 
> Note that the events, here, take place a year after the previous chapter :)  
> Please enjoy!

 

 

_One year later._

 

 

Going past the now empty Third House, Degel stopped for a moment, considering it had been a year already since what transpired between Aspros, the Grand Pope and Virgo Asmita.

He sighed to himself, still unable not to find it hard to believe, that the pride of the Sanctuary and the likely next head chief had gone insane, and tried to murder Pope Sage. For some reasons, Degel recalled of the episode he had witnessed, that of Aspros sparring with Kardia, and keeping him down on the arena ground with a heel on his neck… at that moment, the gentle Gemini he knew hadn’t seemed anything like himself, in fact. With that dark glimpse in his eyes, and his expression plain and blank as he was cutting air from Kardia’s lungs.

The again, Degel felt somehow sad for him. Aspros never was close to the others, being kind and polite towards everyone but refusing everybody’s companionship… probably the pressure of being the Gemini saint, and overall loneliness, had played a major role on what had happened to his mind.

And everything considered, that episode had Aquarius realizing how much frail their resolves were. How much of a burden it could be, to live a life as a sacred warrior, never indulging in self pleasures and having to forfeit on bonding and sentiment, to carry on an existence devoted utterly and selflessly towards duty.

Degel knew to have been lucky with that. He was aware to have had a better life than most of his comrades, and to have nothing to regret upon facing the Holy War approaching.

He resumed moving with a slight shake of his head, and kept going up the stairs to reach his temple, but had to stop again upon approaching the Eight House, hearing voices chattering. One was clearly belonging to Kardia, but the other…

«Good morning, Degel.» The lavender head of a young girl peeked from the top of the staircase leading inside the house, and Aquarius immediately bowed.

«Lady Athena.» He said, upon rising again. «Good morning to you. Your very presence is a blessing.»

She smiled, lacing arms behind her back, and Degel instinctively smiled as well. It was a pleasure to see how she was growing up into a fine, gracious young woman, and long hair suited her now already elegant figure.

«But how is it that you’re so polite with this little rogue, here…?» He heard Kardia’s voice ask, before she could phrase a sentence, as the Scorpio saint was descending the staircase as well. From how messy he looked, he was probably awakened just recently. «She sneaked into my place, and woke me up like the pest she is. “Lady Athena” my a-»

«Kardia.» Degel interrupted in a sharp tone, glaring at him, and the girl chuckled.

«I don’t mind.» She said, and then turned towards Scorpio. «You were sleeping past noon, it’s shameful. And I thought Degel was in the Eight House, that’s why I went in.»

«May I be of assistance, my lady?» Aquarius asked while Kardia huffed.

«Of course she was looking for uncle icicle…» The other retorted, clicking his tongue. «Guess who’s not having any apples today.»

«It’s your fault, not mine.» She pointed a finger at him. «How could I know you were still sleeping? This isn’t saint-like, you should have kept on watch and not-»

Kardia grabbed her by the waist, making her squeal and then laugh as he was tickling her.

«Is this saint-like, you little rogue…?» He asked, covering her high-pitched yelps. «Show me your prowess, oh mighty goddess of war!»

Degel rolled up his eyes with a smile as the two went on playing like children, leaning against a column. His considerations from before, those regarding loneliness, probably counted for lady Athena too… or “little Sasha”, as Kardia fancied calling her, refusing not to use her given name. Aquarius recalled how she would call him “uncle” when she was younger, even if Scorpio wasn’t actually much more adult than her, and probably felt like an older brother before anything else.

A figure she probably needed, and the Grand Pope himself stated that their almost fraternal relationship was nothing to be frowned upon, rather to cherish.

«Sisyphus baked an apple pie yesterday, and you’re not getting any!» Degel heard her peeping, as Kardia was keeping her body on a shoulder like a sack. «And you’re also ugly and smelly and I don’t like you at all!»

«You should look for a substitute Scorpio saint, then.» Kardia answered with a snicker, putting her down. «One less ugly and smelly. But then he wouldn’t give you apples… who do you think provided your precious Sagittarius with the necessary goods for the pie? Hm…? Do you think His Winged Majesty could go so far and reach Rodorio to buy apples? Of course not, I did.»

«You’re not just ugly and smelly, you’re also a liar.» Degel intervened in a casual tone, pretending to be looking at his own nails. «Because I bought the apples for the pie, _and_ for you.»

Scorpio pointed a finger at him and glared in a fake outraged look.

«You sold me, you telltale snitch!» He said then, in an exaggerated indignant tone, and Sasha giggled. «And here I thought you a comrade. Lady Athena, allow me to get back to my chambers, and mourn over broken companionship.»

She laughed again, smothering the creases on her dress.

«Away with you, foul villain!» She answered then in a clearly stilted fashion, probably mimicking something she read in a book, or maybe something Kardia himself would say, during their usual playing. «Your falsehoods aren’t welcome in this bosom. I shall not be fooled by your mockery.»

Scorpio laughed as well and approached, probably to tickle her again, but this time she ran and hid close to Degel, who allowed her to sneak behind his frame.

«Do you want to take it on me, “foul villain”?» He asked with a smile, and Kardia gave it back, shrugging.

«With pleasure.» Said then. «But let’s hear what this meddler here wants from you, first. And it better be something serious, Sasha! I was waken up for this, mind what you’re about to say!»

«Of course it’s serious.» She retorted, still hidden behind Aquarius. «Degel, I wanted to know if you have more books. I finished those in the Sanctuary library, and those you gave me last time, and also those Sisyphus has in his house. Could you please lend me some of yours again?»

«Of course.» He answered, turning around to look at her. «Take this, my lady. I bought it this morning, it should be fit for your tastes.»

He had taken a tome from his bag and handed it to her, and the girl took it with evident care, frowning at the cover.

«Is this a stories book…?» She asked, carefully flipping the pages. «Degel, did you buy this for me?»

Aquarius blinked for a moment, then shook his head.

«I just found the engraving on the cover to my likings.» He answered again, knowing to be half lying. And probably Kardia knew it too, since he was smirking. «Then I realized I had already read it, but I was too far from Rodorio to bring it back. Would you like to keep it?»

«Yes.» Sasha lifted her eyes and smiled her sweet beam, having Degel immediately smile back. «Thank you. I will bring you some pie to your house, later. To both of you, even if Kardia is ugly and doesn’t deserve it.»

«Of course, my lady.» Aquarius said. «Please have a good day, and keep inside the Sanctuary boundaries.»

«I will.» She waved to both of them, and Kardia waved back, sighing as she sauntered off, keeping the book to her chest.

Degel turned towards him, finding a vague smile on his face.

«She’s been so cheerful since that friend of hers arrived here.» Scorpio commented, looking at her small frame moving away in the summer sun. «I’m glad Dohko brought him here, that kid.»

«You mean the young Pegasus saint?» He asked and the other nodded.

«Him, yes. She needed some family, you know… someone related to her past, from before she got here.»

Aquarius preferred not to comment on that, albeit knowing that his friend was right. Sasha was a lot more glad and smiled more often, since her childhood acquaintance presented himself to the Sanctuary. And it was a good thing… mostly because the Holy War was approaching at a worrying pace, and specters’ presence had already began to manifest around the Sanctuary, clearly probing the defenses to arrange their forces for the upcoming conflict.

«It’s good that she can smile like this for a little longer.» Degel eventually muttered, almost absentmindedly. «She’s so young. Turning thirteen in two months, now… she’s still a child.»

«We’ll protect her.» Kardia’s hand went on his back, and Aquarius turned towards him. «Not just you and me, but all of us. She’s everyone’s precious child, you know… not just ours.»

He had to chuckle at that, shaking his head, and Kardia smiled as well.

«Well, maybe except for Cid, since he’s clearly incapable of having a normal conversation with her…» Scorpio added, now crossing arms on his chest. «That guy seems to have some mental issues, I swear.»

«Don’t be disrespectful.» Degel replied. «El Cid is a formidable warrior, and extremely dedicated.»

«And who’s talking about war competency…» Scorpio sighed. «But by the way, I recall you snitching on me before. How dare you telltale my misdeeds?»

He chuckled again and Kardia did the same.

«Can I make up for it?» He asked, brushing the back of his friend’s hand with the knuckles. «I could help you getting your house in order.»

«Sure.» The other nodded with a slight frown. «Allow me to introduce you to my humble abode.»

«As if I never was introduced to your abode before…»

They moved up the staircase and went inside the Eight House, and as soon as the door was closed behind their shoulders, they were pressed against a wall and tugging at each other’s shirts. Degel breathed the other’s hair and moaned softly, feeling teeth nibbling at his neck, as he slid both hands on his friend’s chest and over his warm skin.

Over the past year, Kardia had definitely learned how to control his heart issues. He managed to put the most part of his blood heat into his already burning cosmo, saving himself pain and high fever, and proving to be actually ready to fight even a strong, troublesome opponent. And at first, that helped Degel hope that there was a chance for him to get past the Holy War alive… but eventually, he ended up deciding not to overthink the matter.

They had a limited time to live, all of them. Just like Kardia himself had said. They were all golden saints, all sworn to protect Earth and its dwellers, and their one and only goddess… heart condition or not, everyone was putting their lives at stake, for people’s sake.

He gasped, suddenly feeling lifted from the ground, and instinctively wrapped his legs around Kardia’s waist.

«How long was it, since last time…?» The other asked, having Degel feel his arousal through their still laced trousers. «Too long for my tastes.»

«Almost a week…» He answered in a soft tone, speaking on his ear. «Too long, yes.»

He was conscious that their relationship was known and frowned upon, but no one at the Sanctuary had ever thought about retorting anything to them. It was probably due to Kardia’s condition, being Degel the only one who could manage to keep it under control, but he never mentioned it with Scorpio… albeit knowing that Kardia was most likely aware of it too.

«Do you want to get to-»

«I don’t mind.» Aquarius interrupted, rubbing against him. «Here is fine.»

«Pretty eager, aren’t we?» The other kept a firm grip on him and pulled him away from the wall. «But this is the anteroom. Wouldn’t it be disgraceful and inappropriate, to make love in the anteroom…?»

«Kardia…» Degel smiled, rolling up his eyes. «Your bedroom is upstairs, and I don’t think I can allow you to reach upstairs. Yes, I am this much eager.»

«And who said upstairs?» Scorpio replied, putting him down and kissing him.

He moved backwards, dragging him along, and Degel followed with a small moan of surprise.

 

Kardia kept sure to be moving the right way, taking a turn to the left to reach the kitchen instead of the living room, and there he had the other sitting on the table. Their clothes got a little scattered in the process, so then he could finally look at a flushed, disheveled and naked Aquarius, with his breath unsteady and eyes foggy.

«You’re beautiful.» He whispered on his lips, pressing both palms on his thighs. «Now be a little more patient.»

«I’m about to tie you on a chair and help myself.» Degel retorted, playfully pulling his ears with a smile. «Just hurry up.»

He kissed him briefly and moved away, ignoring his own throbbing eagerness as he was used to do. Knowing not to be able to go on for too long, Kardia was accustomed to allow the other pleasure first, and then eventually take his own; not that he displeased doing that, he thought while retrieving a jar from a chest. It was an oil he would normally use to cook stuff, but which was pretty convenient for those kind of things too.

«Turn around.» He said, peaking behind his shoulders. «I want to see you on your hands and knees. Or you can bend over the table, if you prefer.»

He heard a sigh in response, but eventually the other complied. Upon approaching again, he could see Degel settled upright with his hands on the table, leaning there, and pretty much exposed. Kardia coated his palms and fingers with some oil and begun stroking him like that from both sides, earning a twitch and a surprised moan in response. And he had to smile widely at how the other immediately began to quiver.

«What… what is it…?» Degel whimpered, head shrunk into his shoulders. «It’s…»

He stopped for he had to moan, twitching again, and Scorpio almost grinned. He left the question hanging, enjoying the other’s voice for a while and preparing him carefully, seeing how his back would slowly but surely begin to pearl because of summer heat, and Aquarius’ own fidgeting.

«It’s something I thought you’d like.» He eventually answered, spreading his already softened muscles. «Wonders for how much longer you can keep it…»

«N-not… long…»

His length was actually throbbing nicely and scalding hot, and Kardia moved a little closed and kissed his shoulder and neck. He never ceased to do what he was doing, relishing how the other moaned and writhed between his hands, at some point muffling himself by turning around and kissing him.

Degel pressed against his chest as he finished, then breathed heavily on his lips, and Scorpio caressed him from his navel to the chest. He held him like that, rubbing their cheeks together, now twining fingers with him as Degel’s hand had rose to cup his own.

«Take me.» Aquarius whispered. «I can feel you. Just take me now.»

«I can feel you too.» He answered, still speaking on his lips. «Will you call your cosmo for me?»

The answer was the other’s icy aura enveloping them, having Kardia give a content sigh as usual, feeling his body cooling down a little. He positioned himself and easily slid into Degel’s willing body, making him gasp a little.

«You’re… freezing.» Scorpio hissed, now covering his waist with the free arm.

«And you’re burning hot.» Degel replied, moving against him. «I love you.»

Kardia took his chin with a hand and held it still as he kissed him, rocking his hips at a slow pace, and feeling his hair stand on end as their completely opposed cosmos merged into each other.

«I love you too.» He whispered when the kiss broke, still holding the other with a hand wrapped loosely around his neck.

 

«You know, probably the apple pie is the only thing which the golden winged angel is capable of cooking…» Kardia commented, playing with the handle of his cup. «And I’m not even sure he learned how to do it by himself.»

Aquarius answered with a mindless affirmative sound, using his cosmo to have their teas cool down, then took a sip.

«I suppose lady Athena must have asked him to bake her one.» He said, now trying to fix his hair. They had gotten a little oiled before, and Kardia considered how they were now looking adorably messy. «How is it, that you call him “golden winged angel”? Or “His Winged Majesty”, if you really want to be discourteous. Where did you get those epithets from?»

«Can’t you guess?» Scorpio shrugged with a smile. «Manigoldo, obviously. No one beats him with monikers.»

Degel smiled as well, taking another sip, and he did the same.

«And yes…» Kardia resumed. «I suppose little Sasha begged him for the apple pie. No one can give her a “no” as an answer. It’s a miracle she didn’t grew up a spoiled brat, since we all pretty much… spoil her, when we can. Especially you. You buy her books and trinkets and you pretend it’s a coincidence.»

The other blinked and coughed a little, probably risking to choke on his tea, and Scorpio snickered.

«What, you thought no one noticed? You’re lucky that Pope Sage seems to like children, even too much for his own good, and never scolded you. She’s the goddess of whatever, she shouldn’t be pampered like this… but since she’s a precious little gem, her attitude didn’t get ruined by everyone of us behaving as over caring brothers.»

«You…» Degel coughed again, patting a hand on his own chest. «You really shouldn’t address her as “the goddess of whatever”, mind you. She’s-»

He paused to cough some more, and Kardia shrugged.

«A child.» He finished for him, tilting his head. «A child taken away from her family, which at the beginning was so scared that she sneaked into my bed at night, for she was afraid of sleeping alone up in that temple, on a stone bed, like some holy remains of a martyr. Luckily she found another family, since Sisyphus couldn’t clearly wait to raise a child, and apparently his orphaned nephew wasn’t enough.»

Aquarius seemed to have recovered, and was now tapping on the side of his cup.

«You should be aware that this kind of behavior won’t be of any help. Not to us, and most certainly not to her…» He paused and raised his eyes, looking at him directly. «During the Holy War, we will need to follow her as our battle leader. We aren’t supposed to object, nor to patronize her… but just to protect her.»

«And do you honestly think that I wouldn’t do whatever I possibly can, to protect her?» Kardia replied. «Because I will. You know I will. Not because she’s the human incarnation of Lady Athena… but because she’s little Sasha, and I saw her growing up since she was a nine years old pumpkin. Does that make me less of a worthy saint…?»

This time Degel softly smiled, reaching for his hand.

«I’m actually no one to judge.» Said then, playing with his fingers. «But if I am to give my personal opinion on this, then no… it doesn’t make you any less of a worthy saint. Everyone has his own reasons. You just found yours, I suppose.»

«Aye, and I’m glad.» Kardia smiled back, turning his hand around to hold that of the other. «And you know, I’m also glad that… the one time back then, last summer… I’m glad it wasn’t really a onetime thing.»

«I’m glad too.» Aquarius said in a lower tone, and by the look he was giving him, Kardia knew he would’ve kissed him if there hadn’t been a table in between them.

He rose and circled it, kneeling beside the other, and Degel’s hand sunk into his hair as he leaned down to meet his lips.

«Whatever it is to happen during the Holy War,» Aquarius said then, still caressing his long blue strands. «whatever fate should await us… we will meet again. I don’t know if it will be up there in the sky, or in our next life, or anything else… but I know that we will meet again. And when we will, your heart will be the same as mine.»

«Did you read it in the stars?» He asked, stroking the other’s cheek with the knuckles, and Degel nodded.

«I did.»

«Then I’m glad again.» Kardia smiled once more, brushing their noses together. «You can hope I’ll be less of an ass, in my next life.»

«I can hope so…» Degel smiled back, wrapping an arm around his neck. «But I don’t really think you will.»

He chuckled and nodded, thinking that no, whatever “next life” was awaiting him, he would have probably stayed the same rascal fucker he was right now. And that whatever might have happened, during the Holy War, it didn’t really matter… he surely had accomplished something, with that life of his. Nothing books would be speaking about, or bards would write ballads for, surely. But to Kardia it was more than enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everybody following us ♥
> 
> Notice that this fanfiction is a part of a bigger project, whose leading story is Loose Ends (found on our Dashboard), which involves almost all of The Lost Canvas' main characters - including Degel and Kardia.  
> As for now, we hoped you liked this small story :)  
> See you soon!


End file.
